Fox Filipino
Fox Filipino is an archive entertainment cable channel in the Philippines network owned by Fox International Channels Philippines. Fox Filipino features Filipino-produced programming from GMA Network, Inc., TV5, Radio Philippines Network, Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation, Southern Broadcasting Network and People's Television Network, as well as Filipino movies from GMA Films, Regal Films, Viva Films, MegaVision and many other, selected Asian movies, and selected programming from Channel M dubbed in Filipino language.24 Oras: Ilang Programa ng GMA Network, maipapalabas na sa Fox Filipino Channel retrieved via www.youtube.com via gmanews user 02-15-2012GMA Signs Deal With Fox | Manila Bulletin retrieved via www.mb.com.ph 02-01-2012GMA Worldwide signs 3-year output deal with FOX International Channels retrieved via www.positivenewsmedia.com 02-01-2012 Programming Drama *Asian Treasures 1 *Beauty Queen1 *''Mulawin1 Comedy *Bubble Gang'' 1a *''Comedy Bar'' 1 Public Affairs *''100% Pinoy'' 1 *''Pinoy Abroad'' 1 *''Pinoy Meets World'' 1 Movie Block/Specials *Awesome Bigtime Movie *''Cinemalaya'' *''Lunch Blockbusters'' *''Super Sine'' *''Yahoo OMG! Awards'' (yearly) Foreign *''The Walking Dead (season 2)3 Awesome TV Classics *Ang Madilim Stigmata'' *''Da Kulez!6 *Detektib Magdala ng Mapanganib6 *First Egg6 (2014, 2015(rerun)) *Kung may mga Anghel sa Dagat'' *''Magarang Buhay ng G. Osorio46 Former Awesome TV Classics Programming *Ang Halip na Adarna sa Bawat Mga Makina Ibon6 *Ang Kambal ng Mga Thanatos6 (2012 - 2014) *Ang Pagmamahal original''6 (2015) *''Babangon Muli Mo Ang Kahapon4(2012, 2014 (rerun)) *Bug6 (2014) *Gawin ang Mga Bulaklak ng Mamulaklak4 (2013-2014) *Innocence6 (first Japanese dubbed Filipino program to air on Philippine TV) (2014) *Itakda ang Malubhang Pahirap6 (2014-2015) *Happiness6 (2012) *Halina sa! Darling4 (2014) *Hindi Magpahinga sa Sobrang Kalihim4 (2012 - 2014) *Hyper Love Power6 (2014) *Kaparusahan Bawat Paghihiyawan'' (QTV) *''Lavandula ng Ang Mapasalamat6 (2014) *Lunurin Bastos na Diyos sa Kasalanan6 (2014) *Ikaw ang Aking Araw!6 *Mapanglaw Umaga4 (2012 - 2014) *Mabigat sa Kalooban!6 (2013) *Manirahan Kong Lila4 (2012) *Mahusay Moderator Upang Pagsubok sa Kinakailangan Dapat Silungan6 (2012) *Mangarap Pagsara Magmahal Pagsara6 (2012) *Mare Mare!!!!!4 (2013-2014) *Maramot Halikan4 (2014) *The Dare Offensive at The Wild!!6 (first Japanese dubbed Filipino program to air on Philippine TV) (2014) *Mail Boy46 *Mga Bulaklak Nakakalat sa Pababa4 (2012 - 2013) *Naibigan at Kasal Nobya Inagaw!?4 (2012 - 2013) *Pagpapatuloy ng Mga Iyon Pag-Ibig6 (2014) *Pakibigyan Ninyo Akin ng Pahinga6 (2014) *Princess Make Believe6 (2013) *Puti Tumaas Pagpuri Kalinisan4 (2014) *Sirena sa Pag-Ibig6 (2012) *Sniper sa Liwayway6 *Sugat Matapos ng Naibigansakit6 (2013) *Talaan ng Doon sa Mga Pinuntahan Para Bumagsak6 (2012) *Terapruta ay Hindi Maaaring Matulog6 (2012 - 2013) *Wala Mula sa Huli Kahit Papaano ang Layo6 (2014) *Wali Wali Ang Show46 *You Turn Me On6 (2012) Other *''Shop Japan: True Sleeper (Paid Programming) *''NASCAR Sprint Cup Series'' Upcoming Programs *Kahit na Hindi pa Mahal (Under Hyper Darling) (Non-Awesome TV) (November 2014) Classics programs from GMA Network *''Princess (Philippine TV series)'' *''Tanghalan ng Kampeon'' *''Dancetime with Chito'' *''GMA Supershow'' *''GMA Telesine Present Beachboys'' *''Anna Liza'' Classics *''Lovingly Yours, Helen'' *''R.S.V.P (Philippine TV show)'' *''Pangako ng Pag-Ibig Tinik ng Pagmamahal'' (QTV) *''Erl at Ang Nobya ng Mga Koral'' (QTV) Classics programs from RPN-9 *''Anghel na Nabubuluk sa Gabi'' *''Ang Lihim ay Ganap na Nobya'' *''Ang Pilak Punlo sa Mga Labi'' *''High School Candy'' *''Pag-Ibig Mga Pagsasalamin'' *''Mapanganib na My Darling'' *''Maybe This Time'' *''Makikita Mahal Ko Muli'' *''Sweet Melody'' *''Uy, Aaral Tinedyer?'' Classics programs from IBC-13 *''Ang Paraan ng Pagpatay ng Mabait na Dragon'' *''Splendid Days'' (korean drama) *''Trap of Youth'' (korean drama) Classics programs from RPN-9 and SBN-21 *''Bilang Lason Tulad ng Pulot'' *''Buwan ng Panisid'' *''Finder'' (korean drama) *''Golden Bitch'' and Golden Honey *''Kaysa sa Pag-Ibig Mayroon ka Karaniwan'' *''Kaikan Phrase'' (anime) *''Iisang-Iisip Pagnanais na Lagumin'' *''Memory Doll'' *''Okusama wa Joshi Kousei: Created by Hiyoko Kobayashi'' (anime) *''Sino Mahal sa Alitaptap'' *''Suspicious Facts'' (korean drama) *''SWAT Police'' (korean drama) *''Talagang Ibigin'' *''Uy, Aaral Tinedyer? Ikalawa'' Classics programs from People's Television Network *''Ang Maamo na Ulan Mula sa Mga'' *''Hong Gil Dong'' (korean drama) *''Sun Hee at Jin Hee'' (korean drama) *''The Legendary Doctor Heo Jun'' (korean drama) 1 previously aired on GMA Network 1a currently airs on GMA Network 2 previously aired on TV5 3 currently aired on Fox Philippines 4 previously aired on RPN-9 5 previously aired on IBC-13 6 previously aired on RPN-9 and SBN-21 7 previously aired on People's Television Network References External links * Official Website * * Category:Fox Broadcasting Company Category:GMA Network Category:TV5 (Philippines) Category:Radio Philippines Network Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Southern Broadcasting Network Category:People's Television Network Category:Television channels and stations established in 2012 Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Philippine television networks Category:Filipino-language television stations